


Gift

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [5]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sex Toys, dick 'bisexual disaster' grayson is a bottom and also loves kory. that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Speechless, she eyes the box in her hand and analyzes its content with confused curiosity. She stays that way for longer than Dick can handle, so he fidgets and says, “Maybe this was a bad idea.”





	Gift

 

 

Kory is stunned into silence.

Speechless, she eyes the box in her hand and analyzes its content with confused curiosity. She stays that way for longer than Dick can handle, so he fidgets and says, “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

They're sat on the floor in front of the couch turned to one another, the fluffy carpet providing a layer of comfort. Dick has been still since he sat down, holding his breath for long periods of time as Kory processes the situation.

Gift exchanging wasn't planned, so it was a surprise when she gave him a sweater and a bottle of expensive liquor on Christmas morning. It’s been weeks since the holiday passed and yet, here they are. Since he didn’t get her anything, he thought he needed to fix that. He figured he could also use the opportunity to open up a bit more about himself. But now that Kory looks up from his gift he's second-guessing his choices. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Who even buys this sort of thing for their girlfriend? _Who_?

“Kory, I--” he starts, reaching for the box.

“It's fine. It's just… Unexpected,” Kory says, holding the box to her side. She licks her lips, a motion he tries to ignore. Her expression shows more amusement than anything else, thankfully. “I have to ask. Do you want me to use this… With you?”

His face gets hot. He scoffs, a knee-jerk reaction. Then he tries to take the thing from Kory's hands again, comes up with a quick but solid plan to shrug it off as a prank and ensure they never speak of this ever.

“Hey!” Kory lifts the box out of his reach one last time.

“Kory, c'mon, just give it.”

“No, it's mine, you literally just gave it to me.”

Dick sits back, breathes out. “Please, just--”

“You're cute when you blush,” she laughs, in the endearing way she always does.

Dick crosses his arms. “You think I'm cute?”

His denial makes her laugh more. “You don't have to be embarrassed. I love that you finally trust me enough to open up about stuff like this.”

She puts the box on the floor between them, takes the strap-on out of it.

Dick is no prude, but it feels obscene, the fact that she's holding the thing, that she wants to keep it like she would keep any normal gift.

 _What the fuck,_ he thinks. _She gave you a sweater. She gave you. A sweater. What the_ fuck _are_ _you doing--_

“It's not just trust,” Dick says. “I trust you, more than I trust anyone.”

Kory tilts her head, her curly hair hiding a fraction of her face. Her eyes are attentive, “Okay. What, then?”

Dick takes a deep breath, clears his throat. “I love you.” A pause. “And you asked me to be honest about what I like. So I figured this would be a place to start.”

Kory bites down her lip to hide her smile. It doesn't work very well.

She inches closer. “Love you too. _Dick_.”

He studies her face, her colors, the shape of her mouth.

“Hey, you know what I just realized?” she exclaims, suddenly. “There's a lot of dicks in this house.”

Dick stares. “ _Wow_. Really? I can't believe you haven't run out of lame jokes with my name.”

Kory grins wide.

“You've got to admit, the possibilities are endless now.”

“Ugh. Fuck me,” he mutters.

She holds his chin, gives him a kiss or three until his body relaxes. “That's the idea, right?”

He kisses her back, caressing her neck while he does so. His grin reflects hers and his eyes are closed when he whispers, “Yeah.”

 


End file.
